Subscription To Love
by 01blackcat02
Summary: Finding your one true love in unexpected places is expectable, but when he turns out to be the porn star you used to watch during the sexually frustrated nights of your teenage years is a totally different ball game. Omegaverse, USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at Starbucks, while writing a college paper, always seemed to help Alfred concentrate. Despite the noise, it brought a sense of hypnosis that zoned him into full concentration. Leaning back in his chair, his blue eyes skimmed the latest addition to the paper he has been working on while sipping on his venti size, extra cream extra sugar, coffee.

The chime of the bell announced the entrance door opening and his concentration was suddenly broken by the sweetest smell he's ever encountered. Looking around he spotted the newest patron walking up to the order counter. A man with messy blond hair wearing a green pea jacket briskly made his way to the counter. Judging by the sweetness of his scent he was clearly an Omega, and an unmated one. Interest peaked Alfred continued to observe the newcomer's back while he placed his order.

"Ello, I would like a medium English Breakfast tea with milk, please." A very British accent came from the shorter blond making Alfred's heart jump a little. Accents, especially British accents, always stirred his interest and a good smelling one was even better.

"Oh you mean a grande ice tea?" The server corrected.

The Brit huffed. "No, I mean a regular hot tea in a medium cup."

Clearly annoyed the blond paid and stepped aside watching as his drink was being prepared. Meanwhile Alfred was admiring the Omega's slim legs covers in dress pants, while trying to inhale more of that sweet smell. Debating how to approach this unmated Omega he took a sip of his coffee and nearly spilled it all over himself when the man grabbed his drink and turned around to head for the exit.

In that split second Alfred's heart nearly stopped as he noticed the forest green eyes which would gloss over with tears, delectable lips set in a small frown but could fit a decent size length, and those definitely recognizable eyebrows which became a signature of sorts on a certain site the young Alpha liked to visit.

The Brit was out of the door and Alfred was still frozen in shock that the man who was the star in many of his late night fantasies suddenly appeared before him. Jolting himself out of the shock, he hurriedly showed his papers and laptop into his backpack and ran for the door; coffee all but forgotten. Outside, the chilly weather hit his senses making him slightly disoriented but quickly picking up the sweet trail he all but ran after.

* * *

Arthur was briskly walking down the busy street of New York. His day already began sour, as most of his days were. The highlight was an awkward monthly phone conversation he has with his aunt back in England, but those were expected and manageable. It's the little things that upset the Omega the most.

The little house plant he tried to keep in his apartment that was constantly in a state between life and death, the upstairs neighbours who felt the need to walk with that extra heavy bounce in their step, or the fact that he has to correct the sods at the coffee shop about his tea preferences each and every time. Maybe he should have stayed in England…no wait forget that anywhere is better than there even if he does miss the green hills and the rain…just a little.

Thinking of what else there was left on his agenda for the day, he almost fell face first on the ground as a bigger body collided into his. If it wasn't for the hand that grabbed his wrist he would have definitely been sporting a broken nose and some bruises.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh shit sorry!"

Whirling around Arthur was face to face with a handsome blue eyed man with honey blond hair. The stranger was out of breath, cheeks red and puffs of breath formed in the cold autumn day. His hand tightly wrapped around Arthur's wrist, which he didn't let go of, send a spark of alarm through his system. An Alpha.

Green eyes narrowed as he tried to free his arm by bringing it closer to his chest.

"Whoa there, take it easy, I didn't mean to scare or run into ya," the Alpha quickly stated once smelling the change of the Omega's pheromones from sweet to bitter.

"Yes, well, you should watch where you are going, you could have flattened me." Came a grumpy and defensive response.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez, I caught ya, didn't I?" The American finally released his wrist and stepped slightly back. However, he just kept staring at the shorter male as if he couldn't believe he was there, which slightly put Arthur on edge.

"Well, you should be more careful next time. Good day." Turning around to be on his way he was once again jerked back to face the strange Alpha.

"Hey wait! I still wanna talk to ya. I'm Alfred, by the way. Wow your eyebrows are even bigger in real life!" The young Alpha seems to bounce and radiate eagerness as he talked which slightly intrigued and frightened Arthur, but that last comment caused him to freeze.

"W-what?" He knew his defense mechanism kicked in when the Alpha stopped bouncing, and once again put some distance between them, but he was still smiling slightly at the Omega.

"Umm, your eyebrows? I've seen them at…umm…" here he faltered and looked down. "At Starbucks! When you came in I was sitting in the back but even from back there I could tell they were really cute." Came his quick recovery and Alfred grinned wider.

"Ah..well…thank you?" Feeling disoriented and confused Arthur didn't know what to do. This young Alpha seems to throw him off balance one word at a time and it seems like he was just getting started.

"Great! So ah…do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What?" Arthur was immediately back on defensive "Do you realize what you just asked? Didn't your parents teach you better?"

"Yes, yes, I know…proper social conduct and all, but seriously that's just stupid! I don't even know your name so how the hell am I supposed to hunt down you parents and ask them to take you out? Besides I never was one for traditions." The younger stepped closer again peering into the defensive green eyes.

He could see the uncertainty, fear, and…hope? After a moment the Omega gave a small smile, "Yes, I suppose you would have a bit of a challenge with that."

Then after a moment of hesitation, "I'm Arthur."

A wide grin appeared on Alfred's face. "Awesome! Does this mean you will go out to lunch with me? Oh, shit it's too late! How 'bout dinner tonight or maybe tomorrow? We could totally-"

The younger continued to blabber as Arthur tried to conceal his growing grin. Never had an Alpha showed such genuine interest in him. He was excited and, dare he say it, slightly happy and pleased?

"Dinner tonight is fine." Was his reply.

"Great! Okay! I know a small place around here. Did you want to meet there? Or I could pick you up? If you want that is," the younger quickly amended. "You can even bring a chaperone if you want to, since you know, tradition and all."

Arthur actually smiled at that. "I thought you were not one to keep with traditions, but I'll consider it. Where did you want to meet?"

After exchanging phone information and getting the address of the restaurant the two parted ways. Arthur proceeded with his daily routine which consisted of going back to work, and calling one of his only friends for advice while preparing for a late dinner date with the Alpha.

Alfred on the other hand couldn't focus at all. His thoughts kept driven back to the green eyed Omega and the one in a million chances that he actually met him. His paper never got finished that night, but at that moment it was the least of his concerns.

* * *

Well it's a good thing I'm not a professional writer, because it seems I only get inspired to write once in a blue moon…at 5am in the morning…

This is a sort of continuation of my other story "Hot Omegas In Heat On Demand," the one-shot sort of acts as a prequel to this story but you don't have to read it before this one (since it was a standalone until 'KellehKupKake' got me inspired/motivated to continue with this AU, as per requests, so thank you!) If you do decide to read it (or if you already did) things will make more sense as to why Alfred and Arthur act the way they do, if you haven't read it don't worry I think it will actually be more suspenseful this way.

Arthur's list of little things that annoy him are actually mine :P God if I wanted an ice tea I would have asked for it!

Also if anyone is interested in free doujin scans please check out my tumblr 01blackcat02 (Everything Under The Moon) Please note that I do not allow re-blogging of the scans except for 'The Last Rose' part 3 post. Thank you!

See ya in a few months….. Maybe….?


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not!"

Arthur sighed for the tenth time today. His only friend, a Frenchman Beta, was over reacting as usual.

"How can you trust a strange Alpha, you just met at random, and agree to go out with him? Alone!" Francis continued pacing while huffing in displeasure. "Even if it is impossible to find your family he still needs to get approval. That's what I'm here for, and you won't even have me come with you? Arthur, that's absurd!"

Arthur just sighed once again and scowled. Francis and he had been through a lot over the years they known each other. It's really no surprise that the Beta would throw a fit every time something potentially dangerous would involve Arthur...again.

But damn it! They moved across the Atlantic just to get away from the restrains of the social conduct in Europe and get a fresh start in America.

"You can't protect me forever you know. Back home I've pretty much accepted my fate of never having a mate or a single possession to my name, but we are here now and I want to at least try to live like a normal person." Stated Arthur; all the while trying to tame his ever messy mop of hair. Nothing worked...it remained as wild as ever.

Observing the Omega across the room Francis sighed. They may have their differenced but in the end Arthur is as close to a brother or real family he will ever have, denying him any potential happiness would kill him.

"Well mon ami, if you truly think this Alpha is worth the time then we really need to reconsider your outfit."

* * *

Alfred was fidgeting as he always did when waiting in line for a new game, watching the opening scene of a horror movie, or while getting ready to go on a date. Not that he had much experience it that department to begin with. Sure there was the occasional Omega that allowed him a date or two and an ever rarer Beta, and he knew what to do based off of instinct and the short experiences, but if he was being honest with himself none of his dates ever went anywhere. It's not like he was especially picky, it's just that the person he was with expected him to be something he was not.

Behind Alfred's good looks and strong exterior was the constant hyper excitement and almost childish outlook on life. Sure he can be all Alpha and can dominate his partner when needed or if the heat of the moment called for it, but not all the time! That gets very exhausting very quick. Alfred's happy disposition, most of the time confused some Omegas, who were looking for something constant, solid, and direct. Maybe this is why he was still single at twenty-two when most Alpha had their first Omega at sixteen.

Checking his reflection one more time, making sure his glasses had no smudges and his clothing not too wrinkly, he deemed himself presentable and grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone he headed for the door.

* * *

Arthur shifted on the bench and huddled into his thin fall jacket. Eager to get away from Francis' fussing he ended up leaving way earlier, which left him out in the cold for an hour. Mindlessly watching the people walking by, he reflected back on his phone conversation with his aunt.

Everything was the same as ever with the family that no longer wanted him. His eldest brother took over the family business and already had his third child on the way with the pretty Omega their parents found for him.

The next brother was handling one of their branches in India, while the twins Betas were stationed in Ireland. The youngest Alpha, Peter, was already in elementary school; forever ignorant of Arthur's existence. How sad was it to realize that you were truly dead in the eyes of your own brother but, he supposed, that's exactly the point of being disowned.

"Sorry did I make you wait?!"

Jolting out of his thoughts Arthur turned towards the voice. He was met with the out of breath Alpha who was leaning forward to catch his breath.

"Seems like your always running after me, but no you didn't make me wait. I came here way earlier." The Omega stood and wrapped his scarf tighter around him.

"Man, and here I though I'll be the one waiting for you," Alfred whined playfully. "Well, you ready to go? It's just across the street."

The two made their way to a small restaurant, which was squished between two taller buildings but was warm and inviting inside.

The hostess Beta seated them in the booth at the back providing them with a sense of seclusion and intimacy.

While looking over the menu, it suddenly hit Arthur that this was technically his very first date ever. A wave of nervousness washed over him; what does one do or not do it this situation?

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred questioned him with worried gaze in his eyes; his body tensed up at the scent Arthur was giving off.

Before Arthur could answer, the waiter, an Omega, rushed over to them. He locked eyes with Arthur, "Are you alright?"

Of course he's alright, why wouldn't he be, just nervous that's all. That's right, Arthur thought, the Omegas here are more inclined to stick together then back in Europe, if Arthur felt threatened all he had to do was say it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." He shifted his eyes at the Alpha who looked tense, almost not breathing.

The waiter looked between the two before letting the issue drop. "Alright…are you two ready to order?"

After placing their food orders and sending the waiter on his way, Alfred let out a deep breath. This is why a chaperon was required on first dates. Omegas were nervous by nature, the slightest discomfort or unknown territory send their emotions and scent flying.

"You sure you okay? We can leave if you want." Alfred said hesitantly.

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm not sure what came over me."

"Okay..." Alfred sighed and leaned on the palm of his hand, gazing out of the window. "It's because you don't have my scent, therefore signaling that you're not bonded to me. I'm not entirely sure how it is in other countries, but here Omegas have more rights. If they feel threatened by the Alpha, that Alpha can get in pretty deep shit."

The American sighed and leaned back in his seat, "This whole place is probably going to keep an eye on us, but I guess it's fine," he grinned. "All I have to do is make sure you feel safe."

Arthur allowed a small smile, of course he knew all that, it's been part of the reason he moved here. "Yes, I supposed you should do that."

Dinner went without any incidents, the conversation mostly kept to random questions about favourite foods, latest movies, and work or school; the topic of family was avoided which was fine by both males.

"Hey you want to take a walk through the park?" Alfred asked after they each paid for their meal.

He insisted on paying for Arthur's, but the Omega protested which lead to a small fight between the two. Not wanting to bring anymore unwanted attention Alfred reluctantly let Arthur do as he wished but vowed that he would get his way next time.

"Sure, best get going before it gets too dark."

* * *

Returning to the park and wondering down the main path, Arthur admired the scenery which started to settle over the area as the sun descended further towards the horizon. The small animals running to their hiding places for the night, golden leaves gliding past them whenever the wind picks up and the distant muffled city noise gave the park a surreal and secluded feel. Arthur shivered as the sun kept taking the last of the day's warmth with it, pulling his scarf closer.

"Here, you're cold right?" Alfred wrapped his vintage bomber jacked around Arthur, which swallowed him up since it was three sized too big.

The jacket was radiating with warmth and Alfred's scent. "Oh thank you." He subconsciously inhaled the smell and almost got weak in the knees...it has been a while for him hasn't it.

Alfred noticed and grinned but didn't say anything. He swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders, providing extra heat which naturally radiated from his body and turned toward a trail off the mail path further into the park.

The Alpha seemed like he couldn't keep quiet and needed to fill the silence with random bits of conversation. He babbled about anything and everything, but every now and then he would quiet down and get a distant look in his eyes, as if remembering something, as he squeezed Arthur closer to himself.

The Omega mostly stayed quiet and listened, but he didn't mind. Outside of his co-workers and Francis there rarely was anyone else who talked with him. He didn't connect with many people to form new friendships and any potential Alpha didn't seem to be interested in him or vice versa.

He liked how Alfred talked with passion even about trivial things, even though he picked up the nervous scent coming of the Alpha and occasionally an aroused one, Arthur was content. In fact it was a relief from all the over confident Alpha smells he always encountered back in Europe. The Omega himself was more reserved, and yes he was feisty and seemed rude at times but that's only because he could never express himself as clearly as he wanted; which lead him to have a lonely childhood and, as it turned out, adulthood.

Alfred on the other hand was having a mini panic attack. Arthur seemed so much older and mature that he was sure he was chattering the Omega's ear off but he couldn't shake off his nerves and therefore keep talking. His mind would every now and then drift off to the gutter and remember the hot panting and the nice flush the pale skin would get, leaving him wanting the man beside him more and more. It still felt surreal that the Omega was beside him, when all throughout his adolescence Alfred wanted him but knew that he could never have the hot Omega.

Once they reached the other end of the park, it has gotten dark and empty. They stopped under a willow tree not sure what to do next, but unwilling to part just yet.

"So…I guess I should take you home?"

"I guess so..."

Alfred shuffled nervously, the Omega clearly picking up the scent and projecting the same emotion. The Alpha turned to face the Omega and stared into the forest green eyes. He bit on his lower lip and, after a few moments, seemed to reach a decision.

"L-let me just...try something?" Alfred swallowed nervously.

The Alpha slowly leaned in smelling the scent Arthur was giving off, nervous yet curious and excited for what Alfred might do. He leaned further in and inhaled the sweet scent at the neck just below the Omega's right ear. Alfred let out a low growl and let the wave of arousal guide him. He nuzzled against that spot, causing Arthur to stiffen but he didn't push the Alpha away.

Knowing that leaving marks on an Omega that was unattached was forbidden, they both were aware that they needed to be careful. Pulling the scarf off the other male, Alfred sniffed and rubbed his nose against the sensitive skin at Arthur's neck, and eventually was bold enough to dart his tongue out to lick along the artery. The action caused a delicious moan to escape from the smaller male, who had his head craned and a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasps. Arthur looked sinfully delicious which exited the Alpha.

He persisted to tease the sensitive neck before him, starting to kiss and licking down his neck to the collarbone and back up all the way to his chin and cheeks. Eventually he lingered near the mouth; pulling Arthur's hand away he lightly kissed around the panting plum lips and let their heavy breaths mix.

Alfred looked at Arthur who had his back pressed against the tree trunk while his green eyes were glossy and clouded with lust and need. He lightly cupped Arthur's chin to make the other focus onto his sky blue eyes. They hesitated awhile, still nervous and fighting the primal instincts to mate, but eventually both leaned into a chaise kiss.

Again and again their lips meet in a lingering press slowly coaxing one another to deepen the kiss. Cautiously Alfred's tongue brushed against the Brit's closed lips asking for entrance. The Omega granted the request with a shy parting of his trembling lips and Alfred wasted no time to dive into the warm, wet mouth. The Alpha explored and mapped out every inch of the new territory inside Arthur's mouth. Once satisfied that he marked every corner of the wet cave he brushed his tongue over the Omega's, coaxing him to play.

Tentatively they swirled and rubbed their wet tongues together in a slow dance tasting one another and loosening moans mixed with whines and growls. Alfred grew more confident and aggressive, as was his true Alpha nature, with each moment using more of his strength and height, he leaned over and pinned the shorter male to the tree.

Running his hands over Arthur's body, while his tongue was busy playing with its counterpart, had the Omega squirm and let out such erotic noises, bringing out the dominant side of Alfred. His large hands gripped the shorter man's slightly wider hips and finally brought their clothed erections together as Alfred leaned more into their open mouth kiss, leaving the Omega breathless.

Loud moans of pleasure where heard from Arthur as the rutting of their erections increased the burning need in both of them. Lungs burning for air, Arthur pulled slightly away to catch his breath as Alfred moved to his left ear and started to lightly nibble on the lobe, still grounding his straining member into Arthur's.

This would definitely not do, but he just couldn't stop. As Alfred pulled him even closed and increased the speed and pressure of his movements, Arthur wined and tried to match the harsh pace against the alpha. Each whine coming from Arthur was countered by with a possessive growl from the Alpha.

He engulfed the shorter man's ear fully into his mouth, sucking and licking it. His hands moved from their grip on Arthur's hips upward and slid beneath the two coat layers, trying to reach the rose flushed skin he dreamed of touching so long ago.

"S-stop..." came a soft whimper pulling Alfred out of the trance.

"Ha-…ah-…heh-…yea, sorry…I got carried away..." Panted Alfred, "would you like me to...help you finish?" He questioned as he gently palmed the Omegas erection through his pants.

"Ah! N-no…I-hah-I…don't want it…to end like that," panted the Omega, "but I think it's best if we stop now... and you should probably take me home..."

"Yea…sorry, rutting in the park like bunnies, this is not what I normally do. You just drive me crazy," Alfred grinned and rested his forehead against Arthur, whose face way red from blushing. "I'll take you home, where do you live?"

Turned out Arthurs flat was twenty minutes away from the park. They walked slowly both still emitting the scent of arousal and both still sporting full erections. It was a miracle that no one came to give them trouble.

After several stops, when one or the other would get carried away in their nuzzling or wandering hands that they end up rutting in an alley or against a random car, they would catch themselves and carry on half hardly to Arthur's flat.

"Your lights are on."

"Yea, that's just my chaperon, Francis, he insisted on waiting up on me and is probably worried sick by now of what could possibly be keeping me out so long," Arthur flashed a suggestive smirk. "It's probably a good thing he didn't come tonight; I might have not enjoyed your company as much as I did. Now you better leave before he smells us, he's a Beta but even they pick up on mating scents."

"Yea, I guess…but one last kiss for the night? Please!? With cherry on top!" The younger Alpha playfully pleaded.

Arthur sighed, but still he couldn't keep his smile off his face. "Sure, sure."

Their lips met in a gentle push and soon as expected deepened into a tongue battle against each other. Arthur pulled away and grounded his palms against Alfred's chest. The damn boy was too enthusiastic for the Omega's good.

"I really need to go now." Arthur chided.

"Yea, sure, sorry it's late...and I have class tomorrow, but can we meet up again sometime?" The young Alpha looked so excited that Arthur didn't have the heart to be cheeky with him like he usually was with others.

"Yes, yes, now go you fool, I really must go now."

Reluctantly Alfred pulled away and bolted for the door, otherwise he might have jumped the Omega right there and then, hallway and neighbours be damned.

Arthur was as giddy as a school girl; still grinning he opened the door to his flat. "Hey frog, I told you not to wait for-," and all the happy air evaporated like a popped balloon.

In his small living slash dining room there stood Francis with a frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest. Upon seeing Arthur he seemed relieved but at the same time scared and worried. However the Frenchman was the least of Arthur's worries. There sitting in one of his worn out secondhand armchairs was a man he thought he would never have to see again.

While he was out late and having a wonderful time with an intriguing Alpha, this man made himself at home. In _Arthur's _home.

What should have been the happy and carefree conclusion to his evening with Francis fussing over him, because he by now smelled like the Alpha he was with, turned into a dreaded nightmare of old memories resurfacing which should have remained buried.

A numb and resentful feeling spread from his gut as if someone punched him, someone who had wild red hair, acid green eyes, and a set of familiar eyebrows much like his own.

"Guid eenin, brother."

* * *

Wow look at that my longest chapter yet! This makes me soo happy *tears of joy* I hope this was somewhat enjoyable (Yes? No?) I went to a fanfiction panel at Otakon and hopefully it improved my writing skills, even just a bit?

Anyways a little update on this story: I've mapped out a basic plotline from start to finish, so I totally know where I want to go with this story. The problem is with actually writing this out and with school starting I think I will only have time to write at work. So what does this means? Well I'm hoping longer chapters and updating at least once a month…yea…

Another thing I want to get out of the way is the social structure in my AU, so if you're interested keep reading but if you think you got it or just want to figure it out as the story comes don't bother reading the rest (thanks for your time^^)

* * *

This is Omegaverse so social interactions between Alpha/Betas/Omegas are important, but I wanted to highlight that much like in different countries males/females behave differently same could be applied here.

Europe is very strict.

Alphas are in charge and rule the place. They are the heads of families, businesses and government. They only mate with Omegas but can have Beta lovers (their relationship isn't officially recognized)

Betas are the middle class of workers. Mostly mate among themselves but can have relationships with Alphas (unofficially); can't mate with Omegas.

Omegas are the lowest on the social ladder; although those that come from wealthy families can be set higher (especially the unmated once). Most marriages are arranged through the family to advance their influence. The concept of an Alpha asking permission to court an Omega by gaining at least one supported from within the Omegas family is the 'official' norm but most end up being rejected mostly due to the insufficient amount of wealth/power the said Alpha is lacking (But there are instances where the courting does happen and both the Omega and Alpha bond out of love or mutual acceptance)

Omega cannot own property and must always belong to a pack (either the family they were born into or their family with their mated Alpha)

Omegas who can't have children are outcasts and therefor have even less rights then a regular Omega.

In America things are a little more relaxed.

Think of it as if there was a social revolution that just happened and some still follow the strict European laws on courting while others are fully embracing the new found freedom.

The hierarchy is somewhat broken, A/B/O can all *in theory* work in fields they desire. Now that doesn't include the discrimination that occurs in some places. (ex: An Omega might be rejected for a job just because they are Omega type)

They all can mate with one another, however B/O pairs are scarce and they very rarely able to have children due to the weaker link in the pheromones and the Betas lack of the knot.

Omegas have a union of sorts which formed to demand equal rights and protect them. Since this revolution happened recently (a few years back) they tend to stick together and protect one another. An Alpha caught publicly insulting/hurting or forcing onto an Omega can be sent to jail. Since A/O is the most traditional pair the social rules don't specify proper conduct on (A/B or B/O) Of course there are still people which follow the conduct in Europe which makes it difficult to approach others since no one is sure which rules they follow.

In both places Omegas must stay in their nest during their heat.

I also want to point out that the pheromones that each individual projects is very important as they provide a cheat sheet of sorts to navigate in both courting situations, however there is a general scent that each individual gives off and a truer scent that links directly to their feelings that can only be detected in close proximity (like centimeters from the skin).

I hope this was helpful if you have any questions/comments/concerns let me know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Being a Beta in an Alpha ruled world wasn't any better than being an Omega. Sure they had their rights and could own property but they could only have a legal marriage among themselves.

Having affairs with Alphas was expected and tolerated but being with an Omega was inexcusable and against the law. It was considered a waste of a fertile Omega if they were with a Beta, since the chance of having children between the two pair was almost nonexistent. And this was Francis's down fall.

He was a strong believer in love, and was in a number of relationships with both Betas and Alphas, but he never really connected with them, which always left him with an unsatisfied feeling in his heart. He could and would be a great lover to his partner, but deep down he knew that it was pointless if his heart wasn't in it. That was true, until he met her.

It was just a regular old Tuesday in boring old England. Francis just gotten off work at a law firm he had an internship at, as he was coming out of the main office doors, he saw her.

A small, slim figure of a girl with long brown hair done up in two pig tails. She was with another girl walking down the street and, as they neared, the petit girl and Francis's gaze locked and he was instantly hocked.

Judging from the widening of her eyes and a playful smile on her lips she felt the same way, or so he hoped. That one moment in time was the greatest Francis ever had, but it was also his worst.

Betas can't smell over 70% of pheromones coming from the Omegas, and the girl was an Omega. Even though the Beta knew this he couldn't keep away and eventually got involved with her.

He should have been more conscience of the fact that he kept seeing her outside the law firm more and more, but being in love didn't make a person rational.

At first they were simple greetings and light conversation whenever the two saw each other. That changed when he spotted her alone on one rare occasion at a café, he took the chance and approached her. They unabashedly flirted, confirming the she felt the same way about him.

After that they started their secret romance, which could rival Romeo and Juliet; stealing away to meet in secret, whispering sweet nothings onto their skin, stolen glances and touches in public.

He truly thought they could pull it off and perhaps ran away to another country, but as it turned out, it didn't last. While both of them didn't die for once another, they might as well have for what followed next was that much worse.

As Francis strolled up to the office one morning, he didn't expect one of the head Alphas to round on him, leaving him half dead on the expensive plush carpeting of the office floor.

The Omega was young and utterly in love with Francis. She thought he could save her from the unfair future her parents had insisted upon her and she wanted to run away with the handsome Beta. But, she failed to tell Francis that she was already promised to an Alpha.

As it turned out, it was the same Alpha who smeared the office floor with Francis's blood that fateful morning. Francis half conscious glared from his spot on the floor at the next head Alpha of the Kirkland law firm and family, whom was to be mated with an Omega from the rich French rival family to smooth over their differences and increase their presence in both counties. Francis never saw Michelle again, but Scott made sure to never let the Beta forget his place.

He was reduced to something of a slave for the Kirkland family, who were practically holding the noose over his head. If word got out that a Beta was involved with an Omega, a promised one at that, he could be looking at life in prison and possibly death right after, Francis had no choice but to obey.

Scott soon made his new mate move to Scotland, permanently, and he never failed to remind Francis each and every time he left the head estate in England to mate during her semi-annual heat. What was even more of a punch to the Beta's pride was that he was made a chaperon to the only Omega in the Kirkland family, Arthur, as a reminder of what he can never have.

Chaperoning a fourteen year old Arthur around was much more bearable than putting up with the ridiculous orders of the rest of the family and ever the other servants in the household.

Francis and Arthur at the beginning were always at odds and fighting with each other. The Omega at the time was the youngest and didn't understand the world around him. None of the Alphas paid much attention to him either, but always kept him at the back of their minds to trade him as a mate to a potential Alpha once his heat started.

Young Arthur practically never saw his mother. She was only constantly with him during his early months in the world, but as she was a traditional Omega for an old rich family, she was only used to produce more Alphas and her time with the youngest was cut short.

Francis didn't think that she didn't care for her children, as he sometimes saw her reading to Arthur in the library, but she was defeated by what the society wanted her to be and willingly accepted her fate.

The lack of parental figures in Arthur's life was instead filled by Francis and some governesses, which changed constantly as neglect made the young Omega spoiled and being in a house full of Alphas made him unusually feisty.

As Arthur got older he began to see the unfairness of the world he was living in. Not being allowed to participate in sports, not being able to walk to the park by himself, or even constantly being told to never look into an Alpha's eyes while speaking with them. The unfair treatment made Arthur very resentful of his life and everything in it.

He rebelled and his misbehavior got Francis in constant trouble, as by then he was the only one responsible for Arthur. As the silly pranks pulled by the young Omega became more and more tedious and frequent Arthur's father announced that as soon as Arthur's heat started he would be mated to a rich businessman in Portugal. Arthur didn't take the news well.

It was during these times that Francis and Arthur grew on one another. They became dependent on each other and established a friendship of sorts. That friendship was strengthened with Arthur's first heat at sixteen or more specifically the lack of Arthur's heat at sixteen.

After that day the Omega never appeared at the Kirkland household and the vivid spark within his eyes died that very night.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Scott?"

Arthur scowled as he watched the kettle minutes away from boiling. He needed tea and he needed it now! Dealing with Scott was never easy, but now that it has been four years since he last saw his so called brother, it brought all the resentment and build up hatred for the Alpha, and Arthur just needed to relax and think.

"Nothing, he can't do anything while we are here," slowly said the Omega eyes never leaving the kettle. "He'll just pester us and go home eventually."

"But what if he doesn't? The man is persistent; he can get his way if he really wants to. You know how he is." Francis was worried, coming all the way to America and tracking down the disowned Omega was not something head Alphas did.

The kettle made whistling noise signaling that the water reached a boiling point. Grabbing a box of Earl Gray tea, the Omega scooped a spoonful of leaves dumping them into the cup as he poured the hot water over them.

He waited for the tea to steep, watching the leaves swim to the top before settling down at the bottom of the cup once again. He reflected back on the unexpected visit from his brother, now the head of the family.

Scott informed Arthur, that their father was too old to make rational decisions therefore taking up his rightful place as head. Soon the old Alpha will die and his Omega, Arthur's mother, was expected to go with him whether she wants to or not.

Arthur didn't know how to deal with the news of his parent's inevitable end or the proposition that Scott offered him. Well he knew rationally that he didn't want to do anything with the family that used and then disowned him, but emotionally he was still an unattached Omega that had his family ties severed. That put a major strain on his emotional state.

If he had been bonded that void would have been filled by his Alpha, but with every heat there was no one to help him. Francis tried his best to reassure and comfort him, but still being a Beta he didn't have that smell that was wired into Omegas that they were safe in that vulnerable state, the scent of their mate or the scent of their family nearby.

"I'm not going back, even if what Scott is promising means a lot to an average Omega, we both know that I'm not like most of them and it's something I no longer need in my life." Firmly stated Arthur, he reached for the milk and poured a few drops into the cup.

"We finally managed to get somewhere here without any of our family's help and now to go back to the bottom of the food chain, I don't think so."

The Omega huffed and brought the now steeped and cooler tea to his lips. Taking a tentative sip he let out a breath, feeling his nerves calm. "Besides, despite the odds I may have found a potential Alpha here, one whom I might grow to like of my own will, if Scott thinks I can just put up with any regular old Alpha he throws my way he's very much mistaken."

Francis regarded the short Omega and smirked. That's part of the reason he and Arthur made it out of Europe's clutches. Despite the limited education the Omega got during his childhood, he always knew that he was at the bottom of the social ladder and refused to accept it.

Arthur knew he could do better. With each book on politics or world history he stole from his brothers' rooms at night while studying home economics and child care during his day, the strive to prove himself to others opened up a new world to him. With his persistence and Francis's persuasion, they eventually got themselves to that new world.

"Speaking of the 'potential Alpha, one whom I might grow to like,'" imitating Arthur's accent the Beta sarcastically quoted the younger, "you are reeking with his scent! Was he rutting against you!? God Arthur you are not a teenager anymore and you should know better!"

The Beta crossed his arms and eyes narrowed in anger; the only thing betraying him was a wide grin on his lips. "But I must say, it was amusing watching Scott tense at the smell. He probably didn't expect you to get this far."

The Omega matched the Bata's grin, both content and eager to forget this unexpected incident as soon as possible and let the subject go.

As Arthur was walking to his bedroom to change into his home clothing, the Beta's sudden remark stopped him in his tracks.

"Just remember he might use that against you."

* * *

"Achoo!" Alfred run his finger under his nose, "I can't be getting sick…"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes, "I told you to wear something more weather appropriate."

His Omega brother may have been soft spoken but he had that authoritative edge in his voice. Years of filling out the role of their mother, that wasn't there anymore, gave Matthew that stern nature.

Alfred just grinned long used to being chided by his brother.

"Yea, yea sure." They were sitting in the living room of their shared apartment. Both were sitting on the floor, legs stretched out under the coffee table doing homework or at least trying to do it.

The small flat consisted of a living room separated by a wall that had a small kitchen on the other side. Two bedrooms and two small bathrooms connected to each room. They lived there ever since they moved to the city three years ago.

Mattie scowled. "Well judging by the fact that you came back from your date way after midnight and reeking of a foreign Omega smell, I say that it serves you right."

Alfred's grin just widened as he remembered his date couple nights ago. He was way too excited and aroused after dropping Arthur off that he ended up doing a few laps around neighborhoods just to calm his raging hormones, which resulted in him being even later. Matthew was less than pleased.

"Are you seeing him again soon?"

Here Alfred frowned. "I don't know…We text each other, but he says he's too busy right now."

Matthew smiled. "Come on now don't mope," he lightly hit his twin's shoulder. "It's only been a few days and he does have a job right."

"Yea but I'm just so excited to see him again. You know. I feel like if I don't see him soon I'm going to die of anxiety." Al flung forward and hit his head against the coffee table, littered with various papers they were working on.

Matthew just continued to smile at his brother's over exaggerated emotions. "Just remember not to overwhelm him; you and I both know you can be way too loud and hyper."

Al groaned from his place on the table. "Thanks Mattie."

"Anytime." The other twin smiled as he picked up his Tim Hortons coffee taking a sip.

* * *

A few days passed since the last time Alfred saw the pretty Omega. Sure they texted each other, but it seemed like the other man was just too busy to have an actual conversation. Alfred was pretty moody during those days which annoyed Matthew to no end.

That's why when the young Alpha's phone vibrated as he was walking down the stairs from his math class he hardly gave it any thought. Taking out his iPhone, he glanced down at the screen only to stop in his tracks, effectively causing the people walking behind him to collide into each other.

Muttering an apology he straightened himself out and pushed his way to the edge of the crowed to the nearest wall. Safely out of the ever pushing mass of people, he looked at his phone again giving it his full attention.

From Arthur:

'Hello. Sorry for not seeing you lately, I had some personal business to deal with. I'm free tonight if you are available?'

Grinning like an idiot Al quickly typed out a reply.

'Hiya, YES! I'm free! Do you wanna meet at the park? I have class till 5.'

Detaching himself from the wall the Alpha began pushing his way through the crowd to his next class. The phone vibrated in his hands again.

'How are you in university with that spelling? 5pm is fine, I will see you then love.'

Alfred collided with the person in front of him.

* * *

Meeting up at what was quickly becoming their usual place, the two decided to go see a movie and a late dinner afterwards. The theater was a few blocks away and since the weather wasn't too cold both males agreed to walk over there.

"So how was your week?" Questioned Alfred.

"Tolerable, a few annoying instances, but other than that it's same as always." Stated Arthur.

With their short texts, Alfred found out that the Omega worked as an editor for a local newspaper and occasionally took other editing and writing jobs.

"What about you?" Asked Arthur. "How is school going? This is your senior year right?"

"Yea, 'tis fine just...honestly can't wait for it to be over." Al said with a sheepish smile.

The two were leisurely making their way through the crowded streets walking side by side, almost touching, hands bumping against each other every now and then. Alfred was fighting the urge to grab that teasing hand, but after the rutting he unintentionally bestowed on the Omega he felt slightly self-conscious.

"So, what are we seeing?"

"The Conjuring." The Alpha grinned

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look. "Those types of film are not even scary, you know."

"Of course not! That's why they are so fun to watch!" Laughed Alfred.

* * *

"I cannot believe you made me sit through almost two hours watching THAT!" Grumbled Arthur, "I couldn't even sleep through it since you kept screaming every other second or clinging to my arm. God I can't even feel it anymore..." The Omega kept muttering insults directed towards a certain Alpha while rubbing his sore arm.

"Hey! I wasn't screaming! I was just…surprised, yea that's all! Besides that movie was awesome and not scary at all! I would definitely see it again." Defended Alfred, while nervously looking around every now and then.

"Please you were on the verge of tears like a little girl."

Both men were slowly moving with the crowd out of the theatre through a narrow hallway. A slight sweet scent drifted through the crowd causing some to turn their heads to catch the delicious smell.

"Don't mention little girls! And I wasn't crying, it was just-" Al was cut off as the scent suddenly intensified around him. Murmurs broken through the crown, but all Alfred could do was stare at the wide eyed Omega before him as realization came crushing down on both of them.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and let out a half frightened half frustrated whine. This can't be happening! It was way too soon! He still had a few more days till the start of his heat.

* * *

**And this seems like a good place to stop^^**  
**Good news is that I have most of the next chapter written down. Bad news I won't be posting it till I finish this thing for LJ ( I seriously need to get that done, and I'm soo close!)**

**Anyways all my work is un-betad (is that a word?) so please let me know if you see any mistakes. That would be appreciated^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Important Notice

Hey guys, since 'Hot Omegas In Heat On Demand' got deleted I'm no longer going to be posting any more chapters or stories on FFN, and chapter 4 for this story is removed. Instead head over to AO3 for continuation of 'Subscription to Love' or just follow my Tumblr. Sorry for the inconvenience and hope to see you all there.

Check my profile for the info.


End file.
